


Knot n Claim

by ImD3adnotStupid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daryl, Oral Sex, Rickyl, possessive, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3022451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImD3adnotStupid/pseuds/ImD3adnotStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl goes into heat while on a run Ricks there to help.. maybe a little to helpful  SMUT.    ~On HIATUS~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic theres gonna be grammer problems sorry please go easy on me :)thanks for reading appreciate kudo's and comments. Might turn this into series see how it does first

Daryl and Rick were back on the road after run for supplies which led them to 3 baby formula's, stock can goods, bandages, and stuffed lion for lil asskicker Daryl found in one of the houses they raided. All in all it was good supply run till the closer they got to the prision. 

Rick noticed there was somthing wrong with Daryl from the way he kept moving around in his seat and sweating as if he was in a sauna. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
Daryl looked over with his best poker face. "Aint nothin wrong.."

Rick looked back over at him. "Dont look like just nothing."

"Just keep your eyes on the damn road." Daryl said with irriated voice

Then that sweet smell hit Rick like a brick wall, Daryl was in heat. He needed knot which Rick could give. They could do it without it be awkward.. Couldnt they? Their more then friends their brothers, he'd do anything for him. Plus Daryl was attractive looking guy with his twang accent, shaggy hair and those deep sea eyes.. Ok now Rick wasnt gay but maybe gay for Daryl. They been through so much together he's rubbed off on him. Guess he was to embarrassed to ask so he'll just bring upon himself to ask. "I know your in heat.. I could help if you'd like?"

Daryl looked like a deer in headlights not sure how to respond. "I just needa lay down when we get back.. Im fine" he said in low voice.

"Are you sure? I coul-" 

"Just stop!" Dary yelled face flushed.

"No!" Rick pulled over to side of the road. Hear me out ok" He paused to see if Daryl was gonna cut him off. "We've been through so much! When I was out of it you helped take care of Judith, every decision I've made you stuck by my side, your my brother this is just something else down road we can deal with." He looked over to see Daryl with a suprised look that disappeared as fast as it showed.

"Alright.. but no biting." He got out of the car and roughly slammed the door. 

When Rick go out and made it around the car he met the sight of Daryl already shirtless and soon pantless. He started ripping his clothes off aswell and he snuck up behind Daryl and wrapped one arm around him with the other down his boxes stroking the head of his pulsing hard on. 

"Fuck! Dont be a tease." Daryl grunted.

Rick chuckled while getting him out of his soaked boxers. "As much as I wanna tease you I cant with us be so vulnerable in the open." He started pressing kisses to Daryls neck and pumping his cock.

Daryl started moaning when felt Rick pulling apart his cheeks and felt 2 fingers slide home giving him the amount pleasure he needed but not enough. "Rick... I need hmmm.."

"Whats that? I didnt hear you." He slowed down his movents .

"I need you in meee!" He lout out loud moan when Rick slammed his fingers to his sweet spot.

"I still didnt hear that." He smirked and grabbed ahold of Daryls cock stroking it aggressively. 

"I need your cock! You son of a bitch! Happy?" He yelled with a fury to his ton.

"Much better." He took his hard cock and slammed hard with slow thrusts at first till he found good rhythm. "Gosh your so damn tight!" 

"Harder!" He screamed 

Rick picked up the tempo hitting the right spot. "You like my dick in your greedy hole stretching it out and gripping me like its life support?" He asked pushing Daryl harder into the tree.

Daryl was in heaven! and he never would of thought Rick was one for diirty talk but it was a turn on. "Yea.. mmmmh." 

"I should claim you right here right now as my mate. Then no one else could lay hand on your sweet ass but me. They wont be able to feel this amazing sensation that were sharing. How about that.. Do you want that?"" He grunted starting to feel his knot swell.

Daryl was ondrive of pleasure he wasnt sure what Rick was saying but he knows he asked him question but what? He felt the knot and there was only word he could jumble out that made sense right now. "YES!"

Rick sunk his teeth into Daryl's jugular and shot his load in him, while Daryl screamed in pain and pleasure as he came. They both started catching their breath in silence till Daryl broke it.

"What the fuck! Why'd you bite me?" He yelled rubbing away the blood. 

"You said I could!" Rick yelled back feeling the bond form also feeling Daryls angier through it. 

"What! No I didn't!" He shouted back feeling the sensation of the bond causing him to jump and pull on the knot by accident making Rick yelp. "Sorry." 

"Yea you did.. I asked you if you wanted me to claim you and you said yes." He said calmly holding Daryl still before he hurts them both. 

Daryl laid there confused at the new feeling of calmness while trying to backtrack Ricks presumption. Then it all made sense.. He was so high on the pleasure he agreed to somthing without listening. Then should he feel upset about being mated to Rick? He trusts him with his life and would die for his kids. Loves the guy as a brother maybe more. Hell this was probably leading up to this anyway. He looked up at Rick who's face was filling with guilt. He pulled him into passionate kiss which made him wanna go for round 2 when they get back.

"I take it your not mad then?" Rick asked with small smile 

"Naah I just came to conclusion that were one hell of team just made it even stronger." He said as Rick pulled him into a heated kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue! This begins with the guys arriving back to prison and Daryl still going through his heat

Rick was setting up a matress and blankets in the mailroom so he and Daryl could have some privacy getting through Daryls heat. No one had notice the claim mark or difference in their smells mix together if they did they didnt compliment. Which was relief to Daryl cause he was insecure about others knowing his sexual orientation. Rick didnt understand the big deal no one would judge. The only person they had to worry about was Carl's reaction. Besides it wasnt like Daryl ever gave out any hints that he was straight or gay did he? Rick always thought he was asexuality. He never showed interest in anyone other than Carol but that was more of close friendship then attraction except Carol might feel different on that topic. 

Rick was starting to feel a little posseive at the thought of someone else interested in Daryl . Even though Carol was family he still felt the need that everyone should know he belongs to him. Wait.. No Daryl was his owne person he didnt belong to anyone. Rick was not gonna be some possessive knothead alpha but he couldnt shake off the feeling of possessiveness. Maybe he should stop thinking and go get Daryl from his cell, he has way of keeping Ricks emotions at bay.

Daryl was in his cell sharpening arrows with bowie knife to keep his mind off the itchy irrating sensation coursing through his body. Where the hell was Rick he said it only take him 20 minutes top, its been 40 minutes. Daryl was about to get up and see if he needed help when a feeling of clingyness overcame him through the bond making him feel little dizzy. Damn he forgot how foreign it felt to feel your mates mood swings. Speaking of mate, Rick was walking towards him with a look of bewildered. Well thats new he hasn't had that look since Lori died.

"I have everything set up in the mailroom were good to go." He reached out and laced their fingers together. 

When he went to lead the way Daryl didnt move. He looked back at him with puzzled look. Daryl held his hand up signaling for him to stay quiet.

" First I want you to tell me whats got you all riled up then I'll go."

Rick stayed silent for a while before he finally spoke. "I dont like the fact that were hiding our relationship. " 

Daryl sighed "Its only for short time till I get used to it."

"I feel like your ashamed that people will know were together and I also dont like the fact that others will think your available." He said looking everywhere but at Daryl. 

"Daryl rolled his eyes. "For god sakes Rick! Have I ever showed interest in anyone since the day you met me?" Rick shooked his. "Thats cause I secretly have been into you. Im not leaving you anytime soon. I love you just as much as Carl and Judith." He pulled him into light kiss. "Now take me downstairs and screw my brains out I feel like my skins starting to craw."

They were both already half naked when they made it to doorway in heated kiss.Daryl pushed Rick into the matress crawling down his legs undoing his pants and yanking them down. He could see his hard member straining through his boxers. Daryl starting pulling them down and taking slow licks around the head tasting precum causing Rick to let out low moan. He pulled his cock out all the way he started sucking hard while cupping his balls. He could tell he was doing something right with all the noises Rick was making. Just knowing he was causing Rick to act this way had him hard as a metal bat. 

His body starting shaking. "Daryl stop. Im gon.. na." He realized he wasnt going to stop and he wanted to cum in Daryls mouth but he'd rather it be the other way around. So he pulled Daryl off already missing his sweet mouth. "You ready to get your brains screwed out?"

"Im sure as hell am not gonna say no to that but I wanna do it different this time."

"And what would that be?" Rick voice was gravelly.

"I wanna ride you." He winked at him.

Rick growled deep in his throat pulling Daryl ontop of him. "If thats what you want but im not promising to go easy."

"Didnt want you to." Daryl could feel his lubricants sliding down Ricks dick as he guided it into him with a hard thrust making them both grunt in pleasure.Rick started off with a steady rhythm then about 20 minutes into it, it became aggressive thrusting hitting his sweet spot everytime. Rick grabbed ahold of Daryls dick jerking it back and forth. 

Daryl was biting his lip trying to hold back. "Im gonna come." He started groaning felling the start of the knot swell. Then a idea struck him Rick marked him he should have matching mark aswell. He grabbed ahold of Ricks neck sinking his teeth into side of his neck. With the taste of his mates sweet blood in his mouth he groaned as he shot his load over Ricks chest. Rick had moaned in pain and pleasure as he came and the knot locked them together. 

Rick felt Daryl licking up blood that was dripping down his neck. Smile spread across his face. "Im yours and your mine. I will protect you to the death." 

"Same goes for you Grimes." He snuggled into his chest feeling content till he noticed Ricks shoulders tense up. "Whats wrong?" 

"I hear footsteps echoing our way." He pushed Daryl futher into his chest. He noticed Daryl tensing aswell. "No one should be down here I told Maggie you were in heat and I was gonna guide you through it." 

"Guide me.. Whats that suppose to even mean?" He snorted 

"It was best I could come up with without being obvious. Maggie didnt seem to notice. Dont worry your secrets still safe." He let out sigh. Daryl was about to say somthing when a voice interrupted him. 

"Rick Daryl! You still down here?" Michonne yelled looking around. She spotted Rick ontop of Daryl fully naked with a blanket cover them below the waist. This was not at all what she expected. Maggie said Rick was gonna help Daryl cope through his heat not but ass naked. Then Michonne noticed they both had marks and with the feral look Rick was gving her she obviously wasnt welcome. "Sorry I didnt know you two were.. this.. im just gonna go." She started walk away when Rick called for her. 

"Nobody knows yet. So this stays between the three of us.." 

"Ok, your secret safe with me." She made her way out not so much as shocked as she thought she'd be. Them 2 have always been to close for confront for just being friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took a while reality happened then a fanfic contest for youtuber PewDiePie was up and I wrote 3 stories 1 was comedy then action and of course I had to make a ship story between him and youtuber Tobscus (that probably creeped him out i also didnt win lol) what really fustrated me was once you posted on mountain dews site you see it no more. I was so pissed! I lost all of it. Im gonna rewrite the ship story that was very soft porn with plot except im gonna turn it into Rickyl. Listen to me ranting away.. im gonna stop now. Hope you enjoy leave comment kudos:)

Rick and Daryl started getting dressed as much as they wanted to continue where they left off they knew they had to go back to reality. They both made their way outside the prison. 

 

  "You think Michonne will say anything?" Daryl asked biting his fingernail. 

 

  "No i dont.. She keeps her owne privacy to herself. So I dont believe she would share our business with others." Rick said looking foward. 

 

  Daryl noticed the slight agitation to his tone. He knew it was cause Rick wanted to be open about their relationship but he wasnt ready for that. He had never been in a relationship before so this was like riding a bike with training wheels. 

 

  "Im going to the tower to relieve Glenn I'll see you when you get back, be careful" Rick wanted to make physical contact but Maggie and Michonne were a couple feet away waiting on Daryl for a run.

 

  "Always am." Daryl said as Rick nodded heading towards tower. Daryl could feel and tell how hard Rick was holding his alpha instincts back wanting to go along to keep his omega safe. But he could take care of himself. He didnt need a bodyguard. He turned walking to the car. 

 

  "Are you and Rick fighting." Maggie asked from backseat.

 

  Daryl noticed Michonne give him a quick glimpse. "No nosey. What makes you think that anyway? "

 

  "Sorry, just you were both tense back there. Look like silent disagreement."

 

  "Well it wasnt." Daryl didnt wanna talk anymore about him and Rick. He was glad when Michonne decided to  changed the subject.

 

  "Anything special were looking for?"

 

  Daryl didnt remember anyone wanting somthing specific.  "Just anything useful." When they arrived in big neighborhood, They went seprate ways but didnt go to far from eachother. So far all Daryl found was 3 cans of peas, Maggie and Michonne both found first aid kits. 

 

  Daryl was heading to another house when he heard unfamiliar voices inside. He started backing away to warn the girls. When he turned around he collided into broad chest. He step back quickily tightening his grip on his crossbow ready to fire. 

 

  The stranger noticed his defensive stance and held his hands up. "Easy now. Im not looking for a fight Just looking for supplies like you." 

 

  Daryl gritted his teeth together looking the stranger up and down as the stranger did aswell. He had short brown hair with a cowlick, scruffy light beard, about six foot tall. Definitely a aphla. Which didnt do any good for Daryl's position. Rick maybe his aphla but other aphlas could manipulate his gene's but only so far. Being mated meant Rick was the only one with full control. The man interrupted his thoughts.

 

  "My names Bill." He waited for a response but Daryl stayed quiet. "Are you out here by yourself?"

 

 He thought of the girls safety.  "Yes. Now if your done with the chit chat i'll be going." Daryl went to turn around when the man grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

 

  "Now no need to lie I saw 2 women with you. I dont wanna start anything just my wife, child and I need shelter. Please." Daryl watched as he walked up to a house signaling for someone to come out. A woman with short brunette hair came out with a little girl about 6 following behind. Well damnit! He has a child. This isnt his call though. Whats he supposed to do? Then he heard Maggie call out his name. He turned to see her and Michonne couple feet away.

 

  "Whats going on?" Maggie and Michonne were both preparing for fight or flight.

 

  Daryl looked over at the 3 strangers and put his finger up for them to give him a second and made his way over to the 2 women waiting and explained the situation. "What do you think we should do?" He looked at both of them. Maggie spoke first.

 

  "I understand they have a child with them but that doesnt mean their trustworthy people. That sounds terrible  but with everything we've been through you never know."  

 

  Maggie had a good point they could just be using their kid as bait. He looked to the Samaria who was eyeing the strangers up. "Michonne what do you think?" 

 

  She looked Daryl straight in the eyes. "Well if I were you i'd ask myself what would Rick do or feel with us bringing back newcommers. Better yet another aphla." 

 

  She knew damn well how Rick would feel just as he especially does. It take him by suprise which he didnt do good with. The faint smell of unfamiliar aphla scent on Daryl would really piss him off and then the cats out the bag. Daryl knows Rick isnt in a good mood from the uneasy mood he's felt since they left. So bringing them back would only make matters worse. Daryl wants to go with his gut instinct and say no but he has soft spot for kids.

 

  Daryl walks towards the 3 strangers and ushers for them to come along. Once their settled in the car Daryl and Michonne start putting supplies away. 

 

"I dont like this." Michonne says with uneasiness to her tone.

 

  "I dont either but were we supposed to just leave them?" Daryl says throwing items in the trunk.

 

  "Im not sure just all my instincts are telling me wrong right now." She said looking at the trio sitting in the car.

 

 Throughout the ride Maggie's trying to make small talk so it wont be awkward. The little girl named Marisa is talking up a storm about fairytales. The mother Clare seems harmless but Bill sneaks glances at Daryl when he think no one is looking. 

 

  Michonne notices and doesnt like this at all. There's somthing feral in this mans eye that makes Michonne shudder. Even with Maggie in the back with the trio worries her and this is just a car ride. She doesnt even wanna think of how things are going to play out when they arrive.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Im gonna try getting it out quicker ps: if you ever played Telltale Walking Dead S2 game you'll know alot more about character Bill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh meh gosh it been forever! But i finally got inspiration from song Dramatic Song by Tobuscus (amazing song) which has nothing to do with well anything especially Walking Dead. Guys thanks for kudos! I didnt think I'd even get as many as 50. You guys rock! That TWD mid season premiere was sad! Poor Tyrese :(
> 
> ( Thanks to Rokna Thranakar who was gonna proof read for me but i couldn't any longer i was to excited )

Daryl pulled up to the prisons steel gates waiting patiently for Glenn to open them. He felt a wave of relief ghost through his body as he drove pass a smiling Glenn running towards the car as he parked it. Daryl looked around for Rick as he got out but no sign of him. Michonne slammed the door roughly making her way towards the trunk. 

  Daryl led the 3 new guest around the prison. "We all pull our weight here and respect one another. You two can help keep the fences up for now." He pointed to the two adults. 

  "Nice setup you and your group has here. You must have a strong leader to have made it this far." Bill stated abruptly. 

  "We do." Daryl said defensively. He felt a tug on his pants. It was the little omega Marisa. He crouched down eye level with her. "What is it?" He said in soft voice.

  "Am i putting up the fence to?" She asked shyly.

  Daryl thought for a second. "No I'm gonna take you to my good friend Carol she'll teach you important things with the other kids." Her eyes lit up at the thought of other kids to play with.

 Maggie and Glenn were carrying supply inside the prison. "Who were they?" He raised his eyebrows.

  "Daryl found them while scavenging and they needed shelter.." Maggie trailed off not sure how to exactly explain the situation. 

  Glenn eyed the strangers judging them silently to himself. The strong smell of alpha burned his nostrils. He looked over to the broad middle-aged man. Who was sporting tricky smile like a fox. What was Daryl thinking bringing back another alpha! Two Alpha's will not get along especially in a big group of beta's and omega's. Glenn looked over at Daryl who was showing the strangers around and spotted a bite mark on his neck. 

  "Maggie."

  "What's wrong?"She put down the packet of water she was about to carry inside.

  "Look at the right side of Daryls' neck."

  She didn't understand what her fiancé was going on about but looked anyway. Her expression went from confused to utter shock. "Not a walker bite."

  "No but it sure looks like mating mark and it couldn't be  from anyone here. Daryl would've told us."

  "Wait lets not jump to conclusions. I mean do you think that man forced Daryl?" She knitted her eyebrows in thought.

  "Well it'd make sense about why Daryl wanted to bring them back. He can't leave his alpha."

  "We need to tell Rick now! For Daryl's safety and ours." Maggie headed for C Block but Glenn pulled her back.

  "Wait! Rick's finally sane he's gonna flip when he finds out there's another alpha let alone Daryl being forced into a bond. Lets take it one step at a time."

  Maggie nodded in disagreement. "It doesn't feel right. Rick should know now." She turned around but stopped in her tracks.

  "Rick needs to know what?" Daryl asked standing behind them. He watched as Maggie and Glenn turned to him with troubled expressions. They both looked like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "One of you is gonna have to fess up cause I'm not leaving till you do."

  "Its nothing, we need to mind our own business that's all." Glenn said in low tone.

  "Well any business of Ricks is mine as well." Daryl raised his eyebrows in confusion. He watched as Glenn and Maggie tried to ignore the situation by picking up the water cases they were carrying, and making their way inside." If he couldn't get through to Glenn he'd crack Maggie.  "Whatever your planning on telling Rick will only stir up trouble. If it has anything to do with me, I'd hope you'd at least tell me first out of trust." Daryl waited in silence for someone to break it.

 "We saw the mark on your neck earlier and we put the pieces together. That bastard forced you into something unbreakable." She shook her head in disgust.

 So they were on their way to congratulate Rick. Isn't bad enough Michonne knows, now two more. Mine as well put a poster up, then everyone can gossip about him and Rick's relationship. Wait.. Did she say force? Rick didn't force him! Well it also wasn't planned either but he sure as hell wouldn't want it any different. Maybe they just feel protective of him since he's a omega.

 "Dont worry Daryl we'll keep it between the three of us. Though if he tries something, I'll kill him." Glenn and Maggie left with the supply leaving Daryl lost in his thought again. Whats with the death threats? Rick wouldn't harm him, at least not till after he finds out about the trio he brought back. He'll just give Rick some sweet pleasure then tell him!


	5. IMORTANT NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

I'm so sorry i haven't updated in good while, with good reason though. I've had bad case of epilepsy since i was 5 years old. When i turned 17 they didnt come as frequently as they once did. Except now they started back up, and i'm having atleast 5 grandma seizures per day now. 

Till my neurologist comes up with game plan to get them under control. Im not exactly in creative writting state with this mess at hand. This story is not done for just on hold till atleast some of my seizures are better controled. Do please bare with me. 

Much love to everyone who's left kudos, comments, and views:)


End file.
